


投江

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 论黑魔王伏地魔和叛军头头哈利波特之间的多夜情将如何影响这场战争的走向





	投江

很久很久以前，久到保密法还未出台，死亡圣器还为人熟知，韦斯莱家还有着家养小精灵而非被一群食尸鬼和地精所霸占，在一片名为霍格沃茨的大陆上，出现了一位极其阴狠毒辣的男巫。

 

这位男巫处事之阴险，惩罚之狠戾，法力之高强都是人们闻所未闻，想不敢想。短短两年他便声名鹊起，然后以其残暴的手腕统治了这片土地。不管是巫师还是麻瓜都不敢提及他的名字，人们都叫他神秘人；而他的手下，一群总是戴着面具，被称为食死徒的黑巫师们，则恭敬地称他为黑魔王。

 

俗话说哪里有压迫，哪里就有反抗。这位神秘人把他的子民迫害得如此厉害，所到之处无不哀嚎遍地，自然就会有人心生反意。而其中的叛军头头儿便是一位叫哈利波特的年轻人。

 

说起来，这个哈利波特与神秘人也算是有过一段渊源。

 

波特家以前是靠经商才致的富，哈利的爷爷发明了头发柔顺剂，一经推出就受到了众人的疯抢，这其中就不乏当时还年轻的黑魔王本人。要说曾经的神秘人，那也是有着一头乌黑锃亮人见人爱，大气而不拘泥，威严中透着可爱，俊秀却又不乏男子气的漂亮卷发。不似波特家的那般凌乱无章，他的发丝很顺，却唯独前额有撮不听话的，怎么梳都会倔强地翘到额前，遮挡视线，让对一切的掌控欲都已经到了一种变态地步的黑魔王大人很是苦恼。由此，哈利他爷爷的这项发明对他无异于神一般的救星。然而谁成想黑魔王不仅法力超群，连体质也是异于常人。这偷偷买来的柔顺剂在他身上半点不好使不说，倒一下把美少年变成了个丑秃子。不过黑魔王之所以能成为黑魔王，也就说明了他各个方面的与众不同。一下去掉三千烦恼丝，爱发如命的神秘人非但一点气没生，反而高兴得很，对着镜子无比满意，一身轻松，仿佛打开了新世界的大门。

 

黑魔王大人从不亏待帮助过他的人，于是他便去了波特家打算给弗利蒙波特的独子，詹姆波特，一个以后免死的机会。可等到了波特家他才发现，这一家五口已都死于非命，只有最里间的卧室里剩下一个四五岁的小娃娃。年轻的黑魔王皱皱眉，说也有趣，即使柔顺剂在广大巫师间的作用是显而易见的，但除了黑魔王，它对波特家的祖传乱发也不管用。自然地，哈利波特也从他英年早逝的父亲詹姆那里继承了一个杂乱的鸡窝头，并因此而一眼便被黑魔王认出，让他确定了这孩子的身份。

 

至于现在，哈利早已毕业，伟大的邓布利多也从与德国那位前任黑魔王的决斗中同归于尽，年长一辈是死的死伤的伤，能与神秘人抗衡的根本不剩谁了。就在反抗联军名存实亡之际，哈利站了出来。当然，准确地说，他是被他的好朋友赫敏推了出来。但不管怎样，作为黑魔法防御术领域的佼佼者，又有过些实战经验，甚至幼年时期就能独自从神秘人手里死里逃生的人，哈利的确是最合适的人选，更别说他在他们这一代里还很有人气。

 

而哈利成为领袖后的第一件事，就是要改变大家对黑魔王的畏惧，毕竟要是一开始就丢了士气，这场仗也就不必打了。于是他决定先身表率，从对黑魔王直呼其名做起。

 

“伏...伏...伏...伏...伏伏地魔...”当晚，平日就不算伶牙俐齿的哈利更像口吃一样轻声在自家后院的树林里练习着。最后一个音节说出口后，他迅速摒住了呼吸，警惕地向四周望了望。但林子里除了偶尔几声虫叫鸟鸣以外，什么声音也没有。哈利适才松了口气，他发现这竟也没那么困难。于是便一鼓作气，“伏地魔，伏地魔，伏地魔。”地连叫了好几遍。此后更是变本加厉地说起了黑魔王的坏话。像什么“伏地魔就是个一无是处的大傻子”，“除了黑魔法他肯定连个保暖咒都不会”，“伏地魔的鄙夷纯粹是嫉妒，因为连所有巫师都轻视的家养小精灵都有个长长的尖鼻子”什么的。他兀自骂得起劲，直到最后，竟发展成了“我要把伏地魔打得落花流水然后干他的屁股”——他倒没想真的去干黑魔王的屁股，只是脏话顺口一说而已。

 

然而哈利波特并不知道人们从不敢喊伏地魔名字的另一个原因。那就是，黑魔王给自己的名头下了诅咒，但凡敢对他直呼其名的人，除了在受赤胆忠心咒保护的范围以外，他都能马上听见，有时甚至会赶到现场大开杀戒。

 

“真是想不到，大名鼎鼎的哈利波特居然对我的屁股这么感兴趣。”

 

所以这时，从哈利身后传来的这声嘲讽也就不足为奇了。

 

“你说什么？”哈利被吓了一跳，完全没想到这里还有别人躲着。他迅速抽出魔杖，循声看向身后。

 

夏日的夜黑得很晚，就算八点多钟，天也还残存着一丝微弱的光亮，足以让哈利依稀辨出站在阴影里的人的身形。那是个又高又瘦的男人，看不清相貌，只是身上一股子阴冷劲儿，叫人直打颤。不过哈利再怎么说也是叛军头子，那就足以证明他不是一般人，所以即使被盯得有点不自在，但怕却是一点不怕的。

 

“你是谁？”哈利毫无惧色地又问道。

 

“伏地魔。”对面人回答。

 

可神秘人坦诚归坦诚，救世主刚开始却并不信。毕竟这要真是伏地魔，估计他现在也就没命了。

 

“我还梅林呢。你敢说出神秘人的名字？”哈利的魔杖稍稍放低了些，这一共同点倒让他对眼前人生起了好感，甚至几分赏识。“你是哪个队的么，我可以把你调到我身边来。”

 

“本事不见长，胆子倒是长了不少。”伏地魔嘲讽道。

 

其实黑魔王对当年的小娃娃是没什么太多印象的，他之所以能认出哈利还是亏了他那一头怎么也搞不定的波特式乱发。但哈利并不了解这些不为人所知的往事，年幼时对伏地魔的印象更是模糊不清，对黑魔王的了解都是后来从别人那听来的。“你见过我？”哈利好奇问道，见他依旧没抽出魔杖，也不好意思地把自己的收进裤兜里。“你到我家后院做什么？”

 

黑魔王也懒得多说，只是身子动了动，闪出阴影，一步步向哈利走去，宛如来自地狱深处的死神。“我遵守我的承诺，哈利波特，这次我不杀你。”他站到哈利面前，愉悦地看着年轻人看清他的相貌后瞪大的双眼。“但没有下次了。”

 

“咳，那......谢谢你？”哈利尴尬地搓着手，他一开始可没想过会遇到这种情况，对黑魔王所说的承诺之类的话更是茫然无措。“要不，你进来喝一杯？”他也不知道自己发了什么神经冒出这么一句话。

 

“何不呢。”伏地魔点头同意，他听墙角听了半天，正好也渴了。反正他也不怕哈利和他耍心眼，论心眼儿，黑魔王自认这世上还没谁能比他多。如果说吃什么补什么的话，那伏地魔从小到大吃的肯定都是鸡心猪心鹅心，就是吃过人心也没准儿。

 

然而聪明反被聪明误，伏地魔把哈利想复杂了，哈利是个很单纯的人，他没那么多花花肠子。他请伏地魔进去喝一杯也完全只是礼节性地顺嘴一说，只为打破那尴尬的沉默而已，后来发生的夜黑风高，干柴烈火那档子事儿实非他最初所愿。

 

当然，那晚具体发生了什么谁也不知道，当事人两位也都守口如瓶。只是据后人猜测，这其中缘故还和一位叫米兰达的哈利的学妹有关，因为就是她送了哈利装有劣质仿冒迷情剂的小点心。

 

第二天一早的黑魔王醒来是后悔不已，但事实既已发生，他便只好认了。而且也不知是黑魔王太久没解决过生理欲望从而异常饥渴，还是他和哈利波特的身体契合度太高，这种关系竟然神奇地维持了下来。毕竟人是能跑，身体的感觉却是跑不掉的。伏地魔回去后，即使想法设法，也忘不掉那一夜欢愉。这让一向习惯禁欲的黑魔王备受生理心理的双重煎熬。最后，他还是遵从了原始的本能，和哈利波特建立了长期的性伴侣关系。其实伏地魔也不是没想过找个听话点的来解决生理需求，但他却一直放不下黑魔王的面子，更是自恃纯洁，顽固不已地恪守着那上世纪的性生活理念，认为万不可再教第二个人玷污了他。

 

然而这下伏地魔是爽够了，哈利波特回去却总是翻来覆去地睡不着。不像黑魔王那样无拘无束，哈利对他们这种在外剑拔弩张你死我活，私下却亲密到负距离的极端关系搞得心力交瘁，自责不已。二十多年前的哈利从未曾想象过私下的伏地魔是什么样，现在他却在和这个人人得而诛之的大魔头一起愉快地交换体液。他有多么深刻的自我痛恨，便也同样有多么深刻地迷恋和伏地魔在一起的感觉。那就像是灵魂和身体得到了完整统一般让他割舍不下。

 

后来为了弥补这种内心的煎熬，每次离开，哈利都会连夜绘制伏地魔城堡的部分草图。他尽量在不同的地方和黑魔王做爱，美其名曰体验更多床笫之乐，当然这也是其中原因之一，但更重要的，他要彻底了解城堡结构，最好把所有密室暗道囚牢都摸清才好。他逃不掉这一切，也不能就此作罢。若能趁此机会摸清黑魔王老窝的底细，那他所做的这一切便也能让良心稍微好过一些。

 

刚开始的时候，他们只是纯粹的性伴侣，哈利就像怕偷情被抓包一般做完就走，伏地魔也不做挽留，两人客气得只差往对方脸里扔一把金加隆。后来也不知是性事的疲乏先让哈利睡在了城堡，还是黑魔王先开尊口要他留宿，总之，他们在一起的时间变多了起来，见面也不止于做爱。偶尔的，伏地魔也会和哈利聊天。他聊魔法，聊历史，聊算术占卜，聊春宫图，聊古怪姐妹新出的专辑，聊马尔福骚包的穿衣品味，就是不和哈利聊感情，也不和他说公事。哈利更是铆着一股劲儿和伏地魔较真，对真正重要的，那些横亘在他们中间、迷惑困扰他的一切都闭口不提。或许当初把一切说开，后来的事也会有一线转机，可他们没有，一句没说过，擦边球也未曾打过。

 

六月，邓布利多军成功潜入对角巷，分成几个小队，一路向南攻下了霍格莫德村，禁林，帕迪芙平原等战略要地。哈利回到城堡和伏地魔纠缠在一起，回去后绘制了地下室。

 

十月，食死徒抓了更多平民与麻瓜关进尖塔，登报示威，宣布胆敢煽动反动言论及有任何支持叛军行为者格杀勿论。邓布利多军在格兰杰军师的指挥下转移到了西北部的格里莫广场。叛军出现内乱，民意摇摆，哈利请辞遭拒，带着亲信清理叛徒，然后回到城堡和伏地魔共赴巴山，回去后绘制了密室分布。

 

来年春，食死徒势如破竹，步步紧逼，叛军已不足五百人，军心涣散，如第二个凤凰社般风烛残存。哈利回到城堡和伏地魔颠鸾倒凤，回去后绘制了炮楼和烽火台。

 

五月，波特首领正式宣布邓布利多军解散，私下却召集了他最信任的各分队精英，宣布了他最后的计划，准备最后的决策，忙着整装旗鼓。

 

......

 

哈利没告诉过任何人他和伏地魔的事，连一直陪着他的赫敏和罗恩也没说。凌晨五点，长满胡茬的叛军头头披着睡衣从床上爬起来在卧室里来回踱步。再过三个小时，这里就会有一场决定命运，甚至很可能写进历史的重要会议，但此刻他却质疑它的正确性。接下来将要施行的计划让他有种背叛伏地魔的感觉，一向光明磊落的哈利为自己的小人行径感到不齿，但大势所趋，他除此外再无其他办法。哈利不想看到高傲的伏地魔狼狈被捕，但他更不想看到那么多无辜之人在他的残暴统治下苟延残喘。或许这一切故事都始于一瓶没用的柔顺剂，一盒过期的劣质小点心，或是两个人的心血来潮，但发展至今，他们所有人都再无路可退，不管前方是荆棘还是花蔓，他只能选择行进。

 

我不是想利用他，哈利在心里对自己说，我只想结束这一切，我会拼尽全力保证他的安全，和尊严。

 

持续了快两年的战争使所有人都面容疲倦。哈利站在格里莫广场会议室的首位，脸色苍白而又坚定。这所关着小天狼星所有梦想的囚牢在众人的打理下已不再阴郁破旧，屋子里还飘着克利切一清早磨好的咖啡豆的香味，然而这往日带给他清醒头脑的香味此刻却仿佛给不堪重负的哈利波特又添上一份负重。面对眼底坚定的朋友们，他控制住颤抖地把地图在桌子中央展开，仿佛终是下了什么重大的决心，双手撑在桌上，闭着眼，沉着声，只问他们信或不信。

 

所有人都围到哈利身边来看这最后的秘密武器，发出惊叹不已的声音。“梅林哪，哈利你是怎么弄来的......”纳威望着那详细地图解自言自语，问话中却没有丝毫的怀疑。

 

他的朋友们无条件相信他，哈利苦笑，有时，他倒希望他们不要这样。所有人都喜出望外，至于这地图是怎么来的？没有人过问，这是哈利拿出来的，身为领袖，他有自己的探子不足为奇，保护线人也是理所应当，只有赫敏担忧地看着他，哈利给了她一个宽慰的眼神。之后便是没日没夜地开会，他们研究这张图，这是他们最后的希望，只此一战，只能胜，不可败，毕竟他们再承受不起输的代价。

 

七月末，最后一战。

 

深夜，哈利带着他最后的精英心腹，顺着密道分别偷偷潜入城堡，准备拼死一搏。赫敏和罗恩带人走水，他们打算从护城河进入，先去炸了伏地魔圈养的黑暗生物，然后堵死出口以防伏地魔逃走。纳威和卢娜等人则是埋伏在城堡的各个角落，以防食死徒前来帮忙。而至于哈利自己，哈利他单枪匹马地进到卧室，准备和伏地魔决斗。不管是怎样的凶险，他坚持这样，他不能忍受有其他人在这个时候插进来。他不想让他的同伴认为他是为了他们才出卖身体，事实上他没有，他一直很享受这一切。而且他愧于面对伏地魔，但事已至此，他除了面对，还能怎么办呢？

 

哈利来到那扇熟悉的房门前，他无数次进到这里，每次都抱着一个目的，这次却再也不同了，这甚至可能是他最后一次再进到这间屋子。他停了一下，摸了摸木头上斯莱特林式的花纹，稍微组织了一下语言，鼓足勇气，摆出一张他认为他能拿得出的最严肃的脸，然后没再给自己犹豫的时间——他知道他的勇气会随着时间的拖延而散失，只能一鼓作气——他推开了那扇门。

 

“我知道你一直在做的，哈利波特。”

 

伏地魔熟悉的声音，一惯的轻柔与虚无，但此刻无疑隐含着愤怒。他有理由愤怒，哈利想。

 

“告诉我，我对你还不够好么？”他靠着椅背，坐在茶几旁，手边是爱宠纳吉尼，他苍白细长的手指一下下摸着她的头，就像往常无数次做的那样，没有一丝被围剿的困窘或担忧。“杀死你是很容易的，哈利波特，而我非但没有那么做，还给你自由出入城堡的权利。我问我自己，选择一个时刻谋划着推我下台的叛军头目作为性伴侣是否合适，我问我自己，这个叫哈利波特的年轻人是否如他一开始所表现的那样单纯，是否值得我，黑魔王，伏地魔大人的信任。”他蛇一般嘶嘶地说，声音又轻又滑，语调抑扬顿挫就像是在念诗。

 

“毕竟我们阵营不同，道不同不相为谋的道理你一定懂。”哈利被他问得惭愧无比，他感到自责，先是他为他的朋友和立场，现在又为他说不清关系的敌人和感情。但他没在面色上表现出这一点，此刻，他的身份只能是邓布利多军的领袖，他需要为了他的朋友而战，为了魔法界而战，他的身后不止是他自己，更是整个魔法界的人民，他不可能，更不可以为了一己私欲放弃他们。“战争里没有什么是不可以做的，换做是你，我想你只会比我做得更多。”哈利沉着声说，“但我不愿伤害你的性命，伏地魔，让食死徒撤离魔法部，让皮尔斯·辛克尼斯宣布退职，放了被你们关押起来的所有无辜群众，再也不许作恶，我的要求就这样。”

 

“我的性命？”伏地魔嗤笑一声，“告诉我，哈利，你们中谁有本事能动得了我。要么一起上？是的是的，别麻烦了，来吧，多对一，毕竟之后我还要睡个好觉呢，你说如何？”

 

“我的人已经包围了这座城堡，伏地魔。”哈利抖了抖手中的魔杖，“你再强，也不可能突破数百名巫师的围剿，何况他们中的一些可不弱。”

 

“这样吗，那还真是遗憾。”伏地魔懒洋洋地站起身，手臂伸直让纳吉尼顺着缠上来，好像他一点儿离不开他的好姑娘似的，“看来我是需要和你走一趟了？”

 

“当然。”哈利有些疑惑，伏地魔如此轻易地投降让他觉得事情不对，而且他原本并没有抓他去地牢或什么的意思。但不巧的是，赫敏和罗恩这时进了来，他们紧张防备地盯着伏地魔，手中魔杖举得笔直，示意他不要轻举妄动，并询问地看向哈利。如此，哈利只能走到伏地魔身后，“走吧。”他说道，用杖尖抵着他的腰，并向前一顶，示意他可以动身。

 

不，这场胜利太轻松了，不对劲，哈利想，不应该是这样，伏地魔难道不应该暴跳如雷么？某种意义上来说他背叛了他，伏地魔不是最恨他人的背叛？他怎么可能如此轻易地屈服，就算他不恨哈利，他也不会如此乖顺地服从才对。在哈利的预设里，伏地魔应该会极尽所能地嘲笑侮辱他一遍，然后他们决斗，火光四射，摧毁一切，然后在哈利快抵不住的时候被闻讯赶来的增援所救。或许他们还会再同伏地魔战上一战，接着哈利支开所有人，逼伏地魔谈和，伏地魔不想死，他只能同意，这样他就可以偷偷放了他，事情应该这样发展才对，不是么？

 

现在这是怎么回事？哈利希望赫敏在，她那么聪明，总是明白一切。不，赫敏的确在，她就走在伏地魔身侧看着他。不，不对，即使是有了地图，但赫敏怎么会这么熟悉城堡路线？哈利走在最后，而现在他们走的这条路甚至是他还没走过的，结构上看着是差不多，但哈利可是亲手绘的图，这不太一样，怎么回事？说起来，赫敏和罗恩又为什么会出现在这儿？他们不该是在外面等待信号才对么，他们进来的时间那么巧，巧到就像是一直在门外听着一样！怎么回事，怎么回事？！哈利抓紧了伏地魔背在后面的手腕，但他的手已经开始发抖，强烈而又巨大的不安席卷而上，让他的脚都快迈不开步了。

 

好好想想，想想，哈利，他强迫自己思考，回忆一下，这是哪条路，通向哪。他仔细地观察着墙上的刻花和壁灯的造型，发现它们那么眼熟，刚刚走过的每一寸土地他都走过，但他就是不认识！发生了什么，发生了什么？他是中了伏地魔的幻术么，这个黑魔王到底在玩什么把戏！他说他早就知道......他说他早就知道，他知道什么，他知道什么？思考，哈利波特，思考，他到底发现了什么，他做了什么措施！哈利不停地问着自己，他觉得他已经找到了答案，但他觉得自己没法去相信。不，那一定不是真相，那一定不会是真的，不会。

 

“我说，你没事吧？”伏地魔感应到后面的不对劲，不由停下脚步转过身，态度傲慢得如同他不是个阶下囚，而是掌管一切的主人。

 

“他们在哪。”哈利的魔杖颤抖地直接怼上伏地魔的心脏，“回答我，他们在哪！”

 

“他们？”伏地魔略微不解地问，“他们是谁？”

 

“我的朋友！”哈利咆哮着大声吼道，“罗恩，赫敏，他们在哪！”

 

“啧啧，这不就在你身边。”伏地魔咂着嘴，“再说，你的那群小朋友不是围攻了我的城堡，他们在哪，难道你不该比我清楚得多？”

 

“他们不是他们！”哈利挥了挥魔杖，那两个一脸惊异看着他却不说话的人顿时消失不见，比他们出现得还要神秘。

 

果然......果然如此......哈利哽咽了一声，又迅速重新把魔杖对准伏地魔。

 

对方苍白削瘦，如蛇一般鬼魅的脸颊划出一个残忍的微笑，他比哈利高出大半头，此时低着头看他，右手上的大蛇嘶嘶地和他说着话，他也嘶嘶地回应她。哈利不懂蛇语，完全不知道他们在讨论什么，这种平时尚能接受的画面与声音在昏暗的长廊里显得恐怖无比，但他却没有勇气打断他们。

 

“纳吉尼说你还算个不错的孩子。”伏地魔爱怜地摸摸她光滑的身子，眼神温柔得让哈利怀疑那蛇才是他真正的恋人，“她为你求情，哈利波特。她是邪恶的黑魔王的宠物，却在为你这个敌人求情。而你呢，你之前却只想着杀了她，杀了我们。”伏地魔语气轻蔑地嘲笑着，“你所宣称的光明与正义就是这样的么？”

 

他曲解着哈利的所作所为，说出一部分事实，却又换上另一种语境，但哈利的脑子里只有他的朋友们，没工夫和伏地魔玩这些文字游戏，“他们在哪！”他怒吼。

 

“安静，哈利，你马上就会看到的。”伏地魔换上一种懒洋洋的调子，那种梦里还没睡醒似的声音让哈利想起他的朋友疯姑娘，疯姑娘卢娜洛夫古德，她也在这次围剿里。卢娜是个很智慧的姑娘，但她和赫敏不一样，她的智慧是很魔法的，她那种可以看穿人心的通透特质让她成为一个非常善解人意的人。她帮助哈利，信任哈利，安慰哈利，在哈利需要的时候，她总是那位最好的听众。她是个那么善良美好的人。她不该死，不该受一点伤。谁来告诉他她不会！

 

“走吧，顺着这条路走。”伏地魔说。

 

哈利想也不想地就飞奔过去，他害怕看到一幅人间炼狱，但他又必须要知道。他了解伏地魔的残忍，他不会手下留情，他从不，他恨背叛。可哈利算是背叛他么，他们一直都是敌人啊！当然，这些对哈利来说已经无关紧要了，长廊只剩下三十米左右的样子，他很快便跑到了尽头。伏地魔领他去的是一座偏塔，四五层高，尖拱，没有护栏，只有两根粗壮的石柱撑着。哈利从没到过这儿，也没见过这条路，不过这同样无所谓了。伏地魔就跟在他身后，他把手搭在哈利的肩膀上抓着他，不让他跪下。

 

这是怎样的惨状啊，哈利悲痛地嚎叫着，城堡下奔腾着的是血红色的江水，江水上，视野所及之处布满横尸，哗哗的流水声传到哈利的耳朵里，但他一点没听见，因为那声音已经完全被他自己的尖叫所掩盖了。江潮一浪接着一浪地拍打着，但尸体却并没有随之漂流，而是诡异地悬浮着，任由浪花的重锤，就像他们被人从下面刺穿，钉在了水流上动弹不得一样。

 

这是伏地魔的杰作，他不让他们飘走，他要让哈利波特亲眼看见。

 

哈利的泪朦胧了视线，悔恨的泪水不断掉落，但那丝毫不顶用，眼泪救不活他的朋友，眼泪就和他的叫喊声一样廉价，软弱，又毫无价值。哈利的手以撕掉头皮的力度扯着自己的头发，他想瘫倒在地，他想把脸深深埋起来，他想杀了伏地魔，但他却一样都做不到。

 

透过泪光，哈利认出红头发的韦斯莱们，他们的头发即使在红色的江水里也十分显眼。还有赫敏，伏地魔知道她对他的重要性，把她摆在最明显的位置，周围是卢娜，纳威，秋张，迪安等人。他把他的朋友们都聚在了一起。

 

“你以为我会对你毫无防备么？”伏地魔轻声在他耳边解释，“你以为，你平日里看到的一切都是真的？不，哈利，不，这地方连食死徒都没几个真的来过。我为你朋友们的死而抱歉，但你看，你不可以怪我，如果不是你，我又怎么能这么容易就杀死他们呢？说起来，我还该好好谢谢你啊哈利，如此迫不及待地帮我铲除叛军余党，你真好。”伏地魔说着，还附送上一个冰冷的吻，就像他真的感谢一样。

 

“去吧，哈利，去。”他一挥手，无数的尸体尽数全部沉于水底，冒着咕嘟咕嘟的泡，甚至惊跑了前来食腐肉的秃鹫和黑鸦。“你难道不想陪陪他们么？他们在水底多孤独啊，你留在世上，他们会责怪你的。”黑魔王轻声引诱着，他渐渐松开抓住哈利的手，向前一点点推着他，“别怕，哈利波特，虽然这都是你的错，但只要你肯下去陪着，就会得到所有谅解，真的。”

 

“你没有选择了，去吧。”伏地魔以一种哄小孩的声音劝导着，那声音就像带有魔力一样，让哈利不由自主地便想服从。但这不是他想要的。

 

“我下去不是因为你，伏地魔。”哈利强迫自己出声，打破伏地魔加给他的类似夺魂咒一样的东西，冷静地看着对方血红血红的眼睛，“这是我的选择。”

 

“无所谓。”伏地魔意兴阑珊地又抚摸起纳吉尼，“去吧。”

 

说完，黑魔王便抽身离开了这里。他会飞，但此刻只是赤裸着双脚，数着步子慢慢地走着。他再次把纳吉尼放到地上让她跟着他，然后，三，二，一，随着一声扑通，他头也不回地带着爱宠幻影移了形。

**Author's Note:**

> 最初的设想是过个几十年后让哈利转世回到老伏身边，但现在想这又何必呢？伏地魔是绝对不会原谅他的，哈利也一样，就算重来也不会改变任何结局。战争与鲜血都不会褪去，还不如让哈利死了一了百了。当然，最主要的应该是伏哈伏对我来说没cp感了，我依然着迷于这对的纠缠与紧密连接，只是不执着于让他们谈情说爱了......以后写这对不会再涉及爱情，老伏不需要爱情......


End file.
